ring_tailed_lemur_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdoms Troop
The Kingdoms Troop was formerd on April 10, 1997 by four Trojans roving males and five wild females. Queen and King soon settled as the dominant pair. They are currently being led by IKF008. Their roleplaying center is Empire Land, where all events take place. Dominant Pair When the troop first formerd, Queen and King were the dominant pair of the troop. However, during July 1998, Friday overthrew Queen. Then, King died and Friday became sole ruler of the Kingdoms. Sadly, in November 2000, IKF008 overthrew Friday, who was Last Seen. Dan became the dominant male till his death in January 2001. IKF008 is still the sole ruler of the troop. Current Members IKF008(Open) Dominant Female Blaire(IKF009)(Roleplayed by Silver) IKM010 IKM011 IKM012 IKF013 IKM014 IKF015 IKF017 IKM019 Hunter(IKM020)(Roleplayed by Silver) IKF023 IKF024 IKM025 IKM026 IKM028 IKF029 IKM031 IKF032 IKP036(Pup) Jovie(IKF037)(Roleplayed by Silver) IKP038(Pup) All Known Members King(ITRM018) TG(ITRM019) Thrusday(ITRM024) Dan(ITRM025) Queen(IKF001) Friday(IKF002) Rina(IKF003) Sally(IKF004) Runo(IKLM023) Luno(IKLF024) Sponge(IKM006) IKM007 IKF008 Blaire(IKF009) IKM010 IKM011 IKF012 IKF013 IKM014 IKF015 IKF016 IKF017 IKM018 IKM019 Hunter(IKM020) IKM021 IKF022 IKF023 IKF024 IKM025 IKM026 IKM027 IKM028 IKF029 IKF030 IKM031 IKF032 IKF033 IKM034 IKF035 IKP036 Jovie(IKF037) IKP038 Rivals The Kingdom's Rivals are mostly the Torandos Troop and the Kailk Troop. However, they rarely encounter the Kailks Troops. History April 1997: The troop is formerd. Queen and King are dominant pair. May 1997: Runo and Luno join the troop. June 1997: One encounter with Trojans. Sponge joins the troop. July 1997: No events. August 1997: Queen gives birth to IKM007. September 1997: One encounter with Trojans October 1997: Queen gives birth but her litter is killed. Friday gives birth to IKF008, Blaire, and IKM010. November 1997: No events December 1997: Rina gives birth to IKM011, IKF012, and IKF013. January 1998: No events Febraury 1998: Queen gives birth to IKM014 and IKF015. March 1998: Luno gives birth but her pup falls out of a tree. IKM007 dies. April 1998: One encounter with Kailks. May 1998: No events. June 1998: Rush apears. July 1998: Friday overthrows Queen. Queen is Last Seen. August 1998: Dan overthrows King, who joins the Kailk Troop. September 1998: Rina give sbirth to IKF016, IKF017, IKM018, and IKM019. October 1998: Friday give sbirth to Hunter and IKM021. IKF016 and IKM018 are Last Seen. November 1998: One encounter with Torandos Troop. December 1998: Luno gives birth to IKF022, IKF023, IKF024, and IKM025. January 1999: No events. Febraury 1999: One encounter with Trojans and Torandos. March 1999: Friday gives birth but he rlitter is killed. April 1999: IKM021 is run over by a car. May 1999: Rina tries to overthrow Friday but fails. She is evicted. June 1999: Rina rejoins the troop. July 1999: Friday aborts he rlitter. August 1999: One encounter with Kailks. September 1999: Blaire gives birth to IKM026 and IKM027. October 1999: No events. November 1999: One encounter with Torandos. December 1999: Blaire disapears for a week but then repears again. January 2000: No events. February 2000: Friday gives birth to IKM028. March 2000: IKM018 leaves the troop and is Last Seen. April 2000: Sponge and TG leave the group and are Last Seen. May 2000: No events. June 2000: One encounter with Trojans. July 2000: Friday gives birth to IKF029 and IKF030. August 2000: One encounter with Torandos. Dan dies in the fight. September 2000: Friday gives birth but her litter dies. One encounter with Kailks. October 2000: Sally dies. November 2000: IKF008 overthrows Friday, who disapears. Rina gives birth to IKM031, IKF032, and IKF033. December 2000: One encounter with Torandos. January 2001: Luno gives birth to IKM034 and IKF035. Febraury 2001: Luno dies. IKM027, IKF030, IKF033, and IKM034 all leave the group. March 2001: Thrusday dies of TB. Rina gives birth to IKP036, Jovie, and IKP037. Category:Roleplay Troops Category:Troops